1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
Plumbing fixtures and devices and particularly drain plugs or "Pop-up" wastes for sinks and lavatories, especially those which are operated by an external control comprising a means for lifting and lowering the plug in the hole of the sink or lavatory.
2. DISCUSSION OF PREVIOUS DRAIN PLUG ARRANGEMENTS
Stoppers and drain plugs, or "Pop-up" wastes, are quite well known in the art for many years. One common arrangement provides a drain plug with a gasket on a head which is attached to an elongated structure that extends down into the drain pipe and is operated by a concealed control rod which is actuated externally on the sink or lavatory by a control button, left rod, lever or handle manipulated by hand. Sometimes these devices are lost or misplaced (as for example accidentally thrown in the trash), sometimes such devices are broken or become worn beyond use or for other reasons it becomes necessary to replace the entire arrangement. This presents a problem if the particular style and model and arrangement of sink or lavatory "Pop-up" waste is no longer in production and a replacement cannot be located. Most of the devices are specially designed to fit only the particular lavatory "Pop-up" waste and are not adaptable or adjustable for use in other sinks or lavatory "Pop-up" wastes. There is therefore a need for a replacement drain plug arrangement which can be adjusted so as to fit most any existing sink or lavatory "Pop-up" waste and such a device of course could be purchased and utilized in new installations as sort of a universal drain plug. The present drain plug arrangement will fit most, if not all, existing sinks and lavatory "Pop-up" wastes, either the control or noncontrol type and can be used to substitute and replace the original drain plug. There are various adjustments in the present drain plug arrangement which make it simple and expedient for this purpose and it is almost a universal replacement.